Truth or Dare Uh Oh!
by JulieeMariee
Summary: My first fanfic! Chapter 7 is up! Everyone is a vampire except for Bella. Carlisle is away on a business trip and Esme joins him. Alice wants to play a game. And an evil little pixie sure knows how to get everyone revved up for a game of Truth or Dare!
1. We're playing what?

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer

Title: Truth or Dare (Uh Oh!)

Summary: Everyone is a vampire except for Bella. Carlisle is away on a business trip and Esme joins him. Alice wants to play a game. And an evil little pixie sure knows how to get everyone revved up for a game of Truth or Dare!

­________________________________________________________________________

(BPOV)

"Charlie!" I hollered, as I opened the microwave.

"What Bells What?" He asked as he ran and skidded across the kitchen floor.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the macaroni inside the microwave, with a fork inside the bowl.

"It's macaroni. Do you want some?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head and chuckled.

"No I don't want any, but you never put silverware in the microwave or any metal for that matter!" I scolded.

"Oh," Charlie murmured. I swear that man can't do anything right with food to save his life! I got the macaroni out of the microwave and passed it to him.

"Here Charlie," I said giving him the pasta.

"Thanks," he murmured again, still feeling embarrassed. I started walking upstairs, only stumbling once, thank you very much! I walked in my room and there laid my personal Greek God on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Hey," he said, getting up and giving me a short but sweet kiss.

"Hi. So what's on the agenda today?" I asked him.

"Well how about a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"The kind of game Alice thinks of when Carlisle and Esme are out of town."

"Edward what is the game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Bella it won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" I said walking across the room and looking out my window.

"Last time we played she made me be her Bella Barbie for a month Edward! A. Whole. Month." I said shuddering from the thought.

"Well Alice said if we aren't there in 20 minutes then she is going to destroy my Volvo!" Edward exclaimed. I laughed. "It's not funny," he said.

"Okay let me just tell Charlie I'm going out." I walked out of my room and down the stairs, but when it got to the third step from the bottom, I tripped.

"Um, ow?" I said a little dazed while lying across the floor. Charlie ran over to me.

"Bells are you okay?" he asked helping me up.

"Yeah I think so."

"Be more careful Bella."

"I know. Anyway Alice texted me and told me to come over, is it okay?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Of course it is! I'm going fishing with Billy anyway!" he answered. Dang it!

"Okay well she said Edward was picking me up so I will just wait outside. See ya Charlie," I shouted.

"Bye Bells. Be safe!" I shut the door and walked to the end of the driveway to see Edward standing there running his hand through his disheveled bronze locks.

"We're running aren't we?" I asked him.

"Yep," he answered. "Hop on," he said pointing to his back. I jumped up there and we started speeding off.


	2. Orlando Bloom

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.

________________________________________________________________________

(BPOV)

We were flying! It seemed like Edward was running even faster than before! Probably to save his precious Soccer Mom Volvo. We stopped abruptly in front on his house. Alice came bouncing out the door and gave me a hug as soon as Edward set me down.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Of course!" I said unenthusiastically. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Go sit!" she said as she shoved me. I sat on the floor next to Jasper, who gave me a shy smile, and Alice sat on the other side of him.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. Edward came in about 5 seconds later.

"Hey, sorry. I was making sure nothing happened to the Volvo." Everyone rolled their eyes as he came to sit beside me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Who wants to start?" Alice exclaimed. Before anybody got the chance to speak, Alice spoke up again. "I wanna start!" Everyone grunted in approval.

"Okay let's see," she said looking around the room. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled a devious smile. "Bella!"

"Truth," I said. This should be good.

"Have you ever had any sexual fantasies about anyone besides Edward?" Oh. My. Gosh. Did she just ask that? My face was probably the color of a tomato.

"Bella, we are waiting," Alice said. I scowled at her.

"One person," I said. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Edward looked like he was about to explode.

"I swear Bella, if it's Jacob, I will go an-"

"IT'S NOT HIM!" I shouted. "This guy was when I was about 15." Everyone looked at me urging to continue. "Orlando Bloom." I said embarrassed. Everyone cracked up. Even Edward! "Yeah, laugh it up, haha." I said rolling my eyes. I looked for the next victim.

"Emmett!" I said with a smile.

"Dare, baby!" he laughed. This was going to be good.

"I dare you to go to Victoria Secret and try on the lingerie." I said. Everyone laughed, but Emmett just had this distant glare in his eyes.

"Bella!" he whined. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" I said popping the "P"

Everyone got up and piled into the Volvo and the Jeep. This should be fun. 


	3. Emmett's Lingerie

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.

________________________________________________________________________

(EmPOV)

I can't believe Bella is making me do this. I didn't know she was this devious! I was in my jeep, driving, with my Rose, Alice, and Jasper. Bella and Edward took the Volvo.

"Awww man!" Alice whined.

"What?" I asked her with curiosity.

"I didn't bring my camera," she murmured. Thank God she didn't.

"Well Alice, you can always buy one there," Jasper suggested. I saw Alice's face brighten in my rearview mirror. Jasper was dead. I turned around a glared at him. He gave me an apologetic smile. I wasn't buying it. I stomped on the gas pedal to get there faster to get it over with. When we arrived at Forks Mall, I saw Bella and Edward all ready there. Edward opened her door and helped her out. Poor thing can't go 5 feet without tripping. I parked my baby and turned it off. I hopped out along with everyone else and walked over to the entrance. Bella and Edward caught up with us.

"Ready Emmett?" Bella asked with a smug grin. I glared at her and walked even faster. Once inside I had no idea where to go.

"Rose, show Emmett where Victoria Secret is. I have to go get a camera," Alice squeaked. I glared at her as she ran off. Wow! I've been glaring a lot in the last 10 minutes. Rose grabbed my hand and we ventured off to the dreaded store. We had to go up the escalator. We all rode up the "moving stairs" as I like to call them. Alice was already there.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked her.

"I forgot the photography store was right next to Victoria Secret," she said. Alice grabbed one hand and Rose grabbed the other and started pulling me in. I planted my feet into the ground. I was not moving! Then Jasper and Edward pushed me from behind without warning and I flew inside. I turned around and scowled at them, but they were face the other day looking up at the ceiling. Losers.

"Okay let's look around!" Bella squealed as she began looking through racks. Rose and Alice got to work too.

"How about this?" Rose said pulling out a blue and polka dot bra and panty set. I turned away in horror.

"Nah, don't put him in to much torture," Bella said as Rose put it back on the rack.

"Perfect," Alice said, pulling out a sheer cream colored mini nightgown.

"That's awesome!" Bella said. Rose just nodded. Alice threw me the little thing and shooed me off to the dressing room. How was I going to even fit in this? I went inside and locked the doors. The walls were pink with white polka ! I threw all my clothes off at vampire speed and put the piece of cloth on.

After about 10 minutes of squishing and cursing, I was finally in the gown. I groaned. Now the embarrassing part. Taking pictures. I opened the door and stepped out to see a flash from Alice's camera. Then all I heard was laughter.

"Oh my god," Bella said in between giggles.

"This is too good," Alice said, snapping another picture.

"Emmett how about I stick to wearing the lingerie in this relationship, okay?" laughed Rose.

"This is classic," Edward chuckled.

Jasper just shook his head while laughing. At least he wasn't going to say anything.

"Okay can I please take this thing off?" I begged. Everyone nodded. I sighed in relief and sprinted back inside the dressing room to take the awful thing off. I came back out about 5 minutes later.

"Edward," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh Emmett that is so perfect!" Alice chimed in.

"Dare," Edward said.

"I dare you to go to Jessica's house, tell her you and Bella broke up, and tell her she looks sexy," I told him. His mouth dropped. Bella was FUMING!

"WHAT. THE. HELL. EMMETT?!?!?!" Bella screamed.

"Hey, he picked dare."

"WHAT. THE. HELL. EDWARD?!?!?!" Bella shouted at him. This was better than a soap opera!

"Let's just get this over with," Edward said. Everyone left the mall and got into the Volvo and Jeep.


	4. Sexy Jessica?

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.

________________________________________________________________________

(EPOV)

This sucks! I mean it literally sucks! I can't stand Jessica! She always tries to throw herself at me. Like I really want to be loved by a sleazebag. Thank God Bella isn't like her. Speaking of Bella, I looked over at her while I was driving. She was in the passenger seat, nose crinkled, and glaring at nothing. She looked so cute, but yet she also looked murderous. It was kinda funny to have her be jealous. Nothing was going to happen. I pulled up to Jessica's house and parked in front. Emmett and the rest pulled up too but a little further back.

"Love, nothing is going to happen," I promised her. She looked over at me. I gave her my crooked smile as she liked to call it. She seemed to melt in her seat. I gave her a quick kiss. "Trust me," I said as I hopped out the door. I started walking up the sidewalk to Jessica's porch when I heard snickering behind me. I turned around and noticed that Alice had bought a dang video camera at the photography store as well! The evil little pixie…

I continued my journey to her door and once I got there, I froze.

"Okay Edward," I said to myself. "It's not like you have to kiss her or anything." I rang her bell and waited. Suddenly the door opened, and a little old lady who looked to be about 80 greeted me.

"Why, hello," she said in what was supposed to be a sultry voice. I mentally gagged.

"Uh hi," I responded nervously. "Is Jessica home?" Crazy lady rolled her eyes.

"JESSICA," she bellowed, then she walked away. A couple moments later she came bouncing down the stairs and locked eyes with me.

"Edward?" she said in disbelief.

"Hi Jessica, I just wanted to tell you Bella and I broke up and I think you're sexy," I said and I started running for the door since it was wide open.

"Oh no you don't," she said, grabbing my wrist. She pulled me back and started unbuttoning her shirt! I know you're never supposed to do this, but… I pushed her down, and ran! I sprinted all the way to the Volvo and found Bella laughing.

"It is not funny, love," I playfully scolded her. She continued laughing.

I drove all the way back to the house along with Emmett and everyone behind me. We were all seated in the living room a few minutes later. It was my turn.

"So… Rose," I asked mischievously. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she responded boldly.

"I dare you…"

CLIFFY!! Hahaha. Anyway don't forget to R&R!!! Thanks!!!


	5. Neon Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.

________________________________________________________________________

(RPOV)

I was daydreaming about Emmett and I on top of Edward's piano, when Edward himself called on me.

"Rosalie," he asked mischievously. What was with him? "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I replied boldly.

"I dare you to dye your hair neon pink and keep it that way for 2 weeks," he replied. I froze. Everyone started cracking up immediately. I growled extremely loud. There was no way in hell I was doing that.

"I refuse," I spoke.

"Nope!" Alice chimed in. "You cannot refuse a dare! You picked it, you get it!" Stupid little evil Alice.

"But we don't have any dye," I replied.

"Nonsense! I had a vision before we started and went to go buy some." It's official. I hate Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!! I stood up.

"Let's just get it done and over with," I whimpered. If I could cry, I would be bawling right now. I love my long golden locks. Now the are going to be long neon pink locks!! I was being dragged by Alice to her bathroom. Once there she plopped me down in front of her vanity. And she got to work…

*********************** 20 minutes later ***********************

I kept my eyes closed the whole time because I didn't want to see. When Alice gave me the "okay" I still refused to open my eyes.

"Rose, you have to look sometime," Alice soothed. I opened my eye slowly, then followed by the other, and looked at my reflection. I screamed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!! I'M GOING TO LITERALLY KILL YOU!!!"

I ran out of Alice's bathroom and into the living room. When I arrived, I became engulfed in laughter. I spotted Edward in the corner clutching his sides. I ran over to him and rammed him into the wall. Emmett sprinted over to me and held me back.

"Whoa Rose," Emmett said while still laughing. "You don't need to kill him!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" Emmett let me go, but I decided to not ram Edward again. Bella already looked scared out of her mind. Alice just came into the living room.

"C'mon we have to continue playing," she said. "Rose, choose your victim." I looked around, and my eyes landed on Jasper.

"Jasper," I calmly said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"If you could have sex with anyone besides Alice, who would it be?"

**R&R Please!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	6. Ashley Greene?

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.

________________________________________________________________________

(JPOV)

Oh wow. What a question. I looked over at Alice, who was giving Rosalie a murderous glare. It was kind of sexy.

"Jasper," Rosalie said. "Answer the question." I panicked.

"Okay, if I could have sex with anyone besides Alice it would have to be Ashley Greene." Everyone looked at me kind of curiously.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, I think she kind of looks like Alice and she's cute," I responded truthfully.

"At least you didn't say something like Brittney Spears," Alice said quietly. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Okay I guess it's my turn," I said, scanning the crowd. Well I'm not going to pick my wife even if she hasn't gone. So…

"Bella," I said calmly.

"Dare," she responded sitting up and smiling. I started thinking. Ah ha. I have the perfect idea.

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and ask him to go skinny dipping." Everyone started laughing except Bella and Edward. Bella look extremely shocked, and Edward looked like he was about to kill me.

"Bella. Is. Not. Doing. That." Edward said gritting his teeth.

"But," Rosalie cut in. "She picked dare and you pick it, you get it!" she said obviously referring to her cotton candy hair. Bella stood up.

"Love what are you doing?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Going to Mike's house to ask him," she responded. Edward looked very angry.

"I have a plan," she said. **(AN: Hahaha, she found a loophole!)**

"If you're sure…" Edward said. Everyone stood up. We decided to run instead of driving. I saw Bella hop on Edwards back, and cling for dear life. I smiled a small smile. And we were off.

**I know it was really short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!!! R&R!! Thanks!**


	7. Skinny Dipping!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey fanfiction crazies!!! :) I just wanted to say I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the ridiculously long wait I have put you through. This is Chapter 7 though, and I only have like 20 reviews. So I will not update again until I get 30, then the next will be 40, and so on, and so on. I made this chapter much long than the other ones because I know you guys like the long chapters :) Anyway, please please don't forget to review. That's all I ask. I give you a story, you give me a review. Enjoy! **

**(BPOV)**

All of us where on our way to Mike's house. I could feel Edward fuming under me while we were running, even though he is like ice cold! I just smiled to myself because I found a loophole in Jasper's dare. Mike was going to be in for a big surprise when he finds out that he is the only one skinny dipping.

Edward came to an abrupt halt and put me down. He then crossed his arms and flared his nostrils. I laughed. I had to admit that he looked really hilarious. He turned and glared at me, his eyes black. For a moment I actually felt scared. But I knew he would never hurt me.

Jasper filled me in and told me that we would go to the pond that was a little ways behind Mike's house. I just smiled and nodded. Normally I would have been cowering in fear, but since I found my little loophole, I wasn't scared in the least.

We were all about 3 doors down from Mike's house. Edward was still having a mental fit. I walked over to him and ran my hand down his arm.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"What?" he said, with a harsh voice.

"I have a plan, I told you," I said to him. "Why don't you trust me?" He turned towards me and cupped my face.

"Bella, I do trust you, you know I do! It's Mike that I don't trust." I just nodded. He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I could never get enough of that.

Alice didn't bring a video camera this time, claiming that she didn't want to see either of us naked when we looked back at this. I was extremely grateful.

I took a deep breath and started towards Mike's house. I could hear everyone snickering behind me, except for Edward of course. I made it to the front of his house and started walking to the door. I raised my finger and let in slide off the doorbell. I could hear a dog barking inside. The door opened, and there stood Mike. He looked as shocked as can be.

"Bella?" he questioned in disbelief.

"The one and only," I said with a slight smile. It's not that I don't like Mike as a friend, I just know that he thinks of me more than that.

"So…," he said leaning on the door frame. "What brings you h-ahh!" Mike slipped off the door frame and fell to the ground. I cracked up. Hard! He picked himself up.

"Actually," I said in between giggles. "I was wondering if you wanted to go skinny dipping." Mike looked even more shocked then when I had come to the door.

"Are you freakin seriously Bella?" he asked.

"Yep." I rocked back in forth on my heels. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah I wanna go!"

"Okay then, let's go to that lake that is behind your house a little ways. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect," he said with a smile.

We walked back to where the lake was. Mike knelt down and felt the water with his finger.

"Perfect." He said with another smile. He started getting undressed. I turned away and swore that I heard Edward growl! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my soon to be family, hiding in a nearby forest. I just giggled. Then I heard a splash. I didn't see Mike, only his clothes. He jumped in.

He resurfaced. He gave me what he supposedly thought was a seductive smile. I just laughed, again.

"Come on in, baby," he said in a supposedly sultry voice. I just cracked up again! This guy was trying to be romantic, and I couldn't stop laughing at him. It was pitiful. I turned towards him. Thankfully only his head was out of the water. Edward would of killed him, if anything else was. I spoke to him.

"Yeah, uh, Mike you see, I'm not going skinny dipping," I said, tilting my head to the side. After that, I skipped off and just left him there. I was kinda feeling guilty, but oh well, he'll get over it.

My family was waiting for me at that spot 3 houses down. Jasper was first.

"How come you didn't do my dare?" he questioned, a little angrily, probably still feeling the mad waves coming off Edward.

"Well Jasper, you simply said, "I dare you to ask Mike Newton to go skinny dipping" right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you didn't say "I dare you to ask Mike to go skinny dipping with you" now did you Jasper?" I couldn't help but smile. Everyone else was kinda mad that I didn't do it. But Edward was extremely happy. He picked me up and twirled me around. It was fun for a while, but then I started getting dizzy. He put me down after me claiming that I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked around for the next victim. My eyes landed on Alice, who had yet to go.

"Alice! Truth or Dare?" I said

"Dare!" she said excitedly.

"Your favorite store is Macy's in New York right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I dare you to go there, and cause such a ruckus, that you will never be able to shop there again!" I smiled.

She looked murderous, and I mean murderous! But you know what? That's what she gets for making me be Bella Barbie for a month. A. Whole. Month.

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANKS!**

!

!

! **PUSH THE BUTTON**

!

!

V


End file.
